<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Locked by SatanicViolator</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382383">Locked</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanicViolator/pseuds/SatanicViolator'>SatanicViolator</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ranma 1/2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chasity, Cuckolding, Humiliation, Other, ntr, pussyfree</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:21:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanicViolator/pseuds/SatanicViolator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Locked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thin wall in the small room wasn't really making it hard to hear a voices coming from the other side. Especially when these were the sounds of the girl moaning in the total ecstasy. Akane moaned really loud, taking cock of Tooru, the notorious school bully, who was more than eager to make Nerima's top tomboy his woman. And he was doing it just fine. </p><p>Ranma listened to these cries with growing anger and shame. Kei, Tooru's best friend, just finished his work. He stood and waved the key in front of Ranma's eyes. </p><p>"Here, all nice and done" he said, pointing at the pink plastic cage locked around Ranma's small cock. "You're oficially locked and pussyfree now, Ranma" he grinned. "Just like every cuck should be".</p><p>Ranma gulped, looking at Kei who hid the key of the chasity cage into his pocket. He knew that he was in Kei's power now. This evil bastard really enjoyed this fact. It was his idea to lock Ranma's cock. And he managed to trick Ranma to do so. </p><p>"Startng today, you're prohibited to keep any contacts with Akane" Kei pointed at the wall "And Shampoo" he said and smiled. "Well, stay away from any cuties, this will be better for you, loser. Is it clear?"</p><p>Ranma nodded slowly. He wanted to grab Kei and rip the bastard into pieces. Akane's moans were driving him crazy. Plastic cage already made him feel uncomfortable. </p><p>"That's good. Wear these" he said and tossed Ranma pink satin panties with "pussyfree loser" written on the front. "And now, listen carefully. Any time me or Tooru will call you, you have to take a photo of these and send it back to us, so we'll know you're wearing these". </p><p>Ranma was about to cry with anger, but he did his best to keep silent, even thought Kei could noticed growing humiliation on boy's face. He enjoyed it even more. </p><p>"I'm not cruel, so I will let you unlock your miserable cock at some times, if you will behave well, of course. I'm even going to let you fap, but to the censored porn only" he grinned wickedly again. But try to make me or Tooru angry... and you'll be locked for a really long time". </p><p>With these words he left, leaving Ranma alone, locked into chasity and sobbing upon his miserable fate. Akane's loud moans was the only company for him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>